


19. Kisses To Distract

by Guardian_Rose



Series: A String Of Moments Makes A Life [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 15:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19672921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: So here he is.Sitting under his window, knees loosely pulled up to his chest. Glaring at a plant and trying not to listen in on Aziraphale whilst also trying not to overthink about their situation. He achieves one of these things.Which is why it’s a jolt of surprise shocking his system when Aziraphale drops into a crouch before him, eyes soft and concerned and affectionate.***From the request: '19 for Crowley please?'





	19. Kisses To Distract

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on tumblr who requested this from the Kisses Prompts list: '19 for Crowley please?'
> 
> '19. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing'

Crowley is tired. He’s tired of an awful,  _ awful _ lot. But he’s got an angel in his apartment and a tentative plan they’ve made rattling round his head. They have tonight. Tomorrow holds a million and one unknowns except for this: they’re going together. They’re going to go to their familiar park and they’re going to feed the ducks and get ice cream or lollies and they’re gonna...they’re gonna be okay.

They have to be.

Aziraphale is sitting on the sofa. He hasn’t said anything since they’d figured out their plan. So Crowley’s left him to it and is sitting on the floor in the room with his plants. A small potted plant in front of him, just in reach of his toes with his legs stretched out. It’s got a spot, on one of its leaves. He’d been spraying them, just for something to do, and glaring because he doesn’t want to yell when Aziraphale might snap at him for it. But then he’d seen this little plant, only recently brought home, and it’s got a spot and Crowley doesn’t have the energy to do any of his normal routine. 

So here he is. 

Sitting under his window, knees loosely pulled up to his chest. Glaring at a plant and trying not to listen in on Aziraphale whilst also trying not to overthink about their situation. He achieves one of these things.

Which is why it’s a jolt of surprise shocking his system when Aziraphale drops into a crouch before him, eyes soft and concerned and affectionate. So openly affectionate. Like he had been in France. In the car with the flask. In Tadfield that first time with the paint. In the Ritz that same day. 

Aziraphale runs his hands over the tops of Crowley’s knees and leans in and kisses him. Crowley sits there like an idiot for so long that Aziraphale starts to pull away. He shakes his head, will refute that he made any sort of sad noise ‘til the day he dies, and cups Aziraphale’s cheeks to ask him to come back. A silent (mostly, he swears) plea. Aziraphale does. 

Crowley doesn’t get so lost in his head for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
